Lost and Bound Continued
by 1darkdragon3
Summary: My first story hope you like. involves Yaoi if you don't like don't read.


Lost and Bound Continued…

Warning: I do not own charmed or any of the characters involved. This is just for fun and I hope all enjoy.

Leo 29

Tyler 13

Characters Leo, Tyler

I got this idea after watching and episode of Charmed, season 4 episode 13 (Lost and Bound). If you are not familiar with the TV series this episode is about the sisters helping an orphan boy who has the ability to start fires with his mind. The episode ends with piper binding the boy's powers so he wouldn't be afraid of his own thoughts any more. And this is where my story begins.

* * *

Page enters the kitchen where Piper and Leo are talking.

Page: so I just got a call from work the family that I found for Tyler is thrilled to have him as part of their family but there is a bit of a snag.

Piper: What do you mean?

Page: Well the family can't take him until next week so they where hoping that he could stay hear.

Piper: Yea that would be fine as long as Tyler is ok with it.

Page: Cool and by the way I half to go out of town tomorrow for my job I should be back by the end of the week. But if you need me I will just be an orb away.

The next morning Leo woke up and Piper wasn't any where to be found. So he walked down stares to look for her. He reached the living room where Tyler was still sleeping. Since they weren't expecting him to be staying over night the couch was the best they could do. Leo continued to the Kitchen where he was expecting to find piper but instead found two notes. The first note was from Piper and it said "Leo I had to go to P3 and won't be back until late. I left a credit card on the counter and I want you to take Tyler to get some cloths and things for his week hear Love Piper." Leo turned to see the card sitting on the counter. He then picked up the other note too see that it was from Phoebe. "Cole surprised me with a romantic getaway I'll be back at the end of the week," As he was setting the note back down Tyler walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

Leo: Good morning Tyler Did you sleep well?

Tyler: Yea it was fine.

Leo: How about some bedfast?

Tyler: Sure.

Leo: Sorry I am not the cook my wife is but do you like cereal?

Tyler: Yea.

After they ate, Leo told Tyler about Pipers note.

Leo: So we can hit the store in a little while. Dose that sound like fun?

Tyler: That will be fun.

Leo: but first I think we should get those cloths of yours washed since you slept in them last night and you can also take a shower.

With saying that Leo stood up and gestured Tyler towards the Bathroom, Leo then began.

Leo: you will half to us the second floor bathroom because the one in my room is being redone.

Tyler stepped into the bathroom and then turned to face towards the door that was open just far enough so he could slip the cloths out to Leo. After taking Tyler's cloths Leo went back down stares as he heard the shower start.

After tossing the cloths in the washer Leo began to clean the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher when he remembered that he had never given Tyler a towel. After grabbing some towels he heeded back up stares when he realized that he really needed to pee. He was going to leave the towel outside but he needed to pee. So he opened the door and came in.

Leo: Hay Tyler I forgot that there aren't any towels in hear.

Tyler was a little shocked when Leo entered the Bathroom carrying towels.

Tyler: OoOh thanks Leo.

Tyler was nervous at the fact Leo came in whale he was in the shower. But he decided that he didn't want Leo to know especially since all Leo had done was try and help him.

Leo: I hope that you aren't uncomfortable.

Tyler: No, no it's fine.

Leo: Ok cool because I really half to pee.

And with that Leo began unbuttoning his pants as he turned to face the toilet. After he was done he lifted his arm and took a whiff.

Leo: Ewe I need a shower to. Hay Tyler if it's ok with you and to save time why don't I jump in there with you. But it is totally up to you.

Tyler: Oh um ok. That would be fine.

Leo then quickly striped off his cloths and then stepped into the shower behind Tyler.

Tyler couldn't believe at what was happening he had never been naked in front of any one let alone another man before. He came back to himself when Leo picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth began washing Tyler's back.

Leo: I'll wash your back if you wash mine.

Tyler: ok.

Tyler started to relax as Leo was washing his back. The soap moved farther and farther down until he felt the bar of soap moving in small cercal on his but cheeks he was ok until he felt the washcloth move in between his but cheeks. He began to shiver when the washcloth moved up and down between his cheeks as Leo Gently pushed Tyler's torso forward for a better access. Leo noticed that he started to get a little hard as he was washing Tyler. So he quickly stopped and said.

Leo: Ok rinse off and ill turn around so you can reach my back.

Tyler did just that and when he turned around he noticed that Leo was facing away began to wash his front. Tyler looked at the soap in his hand that he had been using and then gently put the soap to Leo's back and began to wash him.

Leo: Don't be afraid you push a bit harder.

Tyler: Alright

Once Tyler reached just above Leo's but he hesitated for a moment and then decided to just do what Leo did. As the washcloth began to move on Leo's left butt cheek Leo spared his legs a little and leaned forward bracing himself on the shower wall. Tyler noticed something about Leo when he was in that position. Leo had no hair on his but or under his harms or of what he could see of his balls.

Tyler: Ok all done you can rinse off.

By the time that Tyler had finished what he was saying he was already out of the shower with a towel on. After Leo finished rinsing off and stepped out of the shower Tyler got a full view of Leo. And he noticed two things the first was that Leo didn't have a single hair on his bode and the second was that Leo's penis looked different than his. Leo wrapped his towel around his waist.

Leo: Alright let's go and toss those cloths of yours into the dryer.

Tyler: Sure thing Leo.

Both the boys where standing in the laundry room in their towels waiting for Tyler's cloths to dry.

Leo: So where do you want to go shopping?

Tyler: I'm not sure where ever you want to go?

Later after the boys got back from the store they started looking at what they got in the kitchen. Tyler got three different shirts, a pare of shoos, and two pares of jeans.

Tyler: Oh no. I forgot to get underwear.

Leo: Don't worry I got you some.

Tyler: Thanks Leo.

Leo tossed Tyler the package that contained a six pack of tightly whites. As he noticed a new note on the refrigerator, it was from Piper saying that she would be back late tomorrow and that to take care of Tyler.

Leo: It looks like Piper won't be back for a couple of days.

Tyler: O, well I guess that just means that we can hang out together.

Leo: Totally we can have some real guy time.

Tyler: Well Leo since it is just us there was something that I want to talk to you about.

Leo: What is it Tyler?

Tyler: Well it was just about this morning and something I saw.

Leo: What are you talking about?

Tyler: Why dose your bode look so diffident than mine?

Leo: Like what about my bode?

Tyler: Nothing I don't know.

Leo began to think and he remember when he was Tyler's age and how hard it was to talk about personal stuff.

Leo: Tyler come with me.

Leo began to walk upstairs and towards his and Pipers room, once both of them where in the room Leo closed the door.

Leo: Well you said that you wanted to know why our bodies are different but you don't know how to talk about it so I am going to do the only thing that I can think of.

Tyler: What's that?

Leo: We should just compare.

Tyler had a slightly confused look on his face until Leo grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Tyler just watched as he saw Leo toss his shit to the floor and kicked off his shoos. Tyler just sat silently as Leo unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them. Leo stood their in just a pare of tight white briefs. But that didn't last long because is a second they where laying on the ground right next to his pants revealing a stunning and thick six inch cock.

Leo: Now Tyler I have always thought the best way to learn something is threw experience. So I am giving you full access to look at anything to touch anything and to ask me anything.

Tyler: Really? Are you sure?

Leo: Yea.

Leo took a few steps and was standing in the center of the room in order to allow Tyler no obstructions. Tyler slowly circled the full grown man and took in his hairless muscular façade. From his beautifully ripped shoulders and arms, to his strong chest, six-pack, strong legs and tight round but he looked like a Greek statue.

Tyler: Well I guess that my first question is aren't guys supposed to grow hair on their bodies?

Leo: Yes guys do grow hair on their bodies as they get older but different guys grow different amounts.

Tyler: Ok but you don't have any hair. Well except for the small amount on your arms and legs.

Leo: Well that's easy I shave the hair off my bode.

Tyler: Why do you do that?

Leo: Truthfully it is because I don't like having bode hair. I like the way I look and the feeling of having smooth skin.

Tyler: What does it feel like?

Leo: I already told you that you can.

Tyler slowly moved towards Spencer and gingerly began to run his hand over Leo's strong chest. His skin felt warm as Tyler hand moved over Leo's abs. As he looked farther down he had another question.

Tyler: Why does yours look different than mine?

Leo: Oh you mean my penis. What exactly is different?

Tyler: Well you know.

Leo: Actually I don't that is why I asked. Come over hear.

Leo took Tyler by the hand and led him over to the bed where Leo sat down and positioned Tyler in front of him.

Leo: why don't you just show me?

Tyler felt a little nervous but nodded his head. As Tyler was about to take a step back and unzip his pants when Leo took hold of Tyler's shirt and pulled it over his head. Tyler was surprised that Leo was helping him undress. Leo had just finished removing Tyler's shoos and socks when he sat back up and began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. After his pants where off Tyler was just standing their in a pair of boxers.

Leo: Oh I didn't realize that you preferred boxers. Should I get you some boxers instead tomorrow?

Tyler: No it is ok they are fine.

Leo: Alright.

Leo placed his thumbs under the waistband of Tyler's underwear and pulled them to the floor and Tyler stepped out of them. Tyler's bode wasn't vary muscular but still well built for his age. He was hairless except for a little hair under both of his arms, a small tuff above his soft three inch penis and a couple dozen hairs on his balls and under between his legs. After looking at his genitals Leo knew exactly what Tyler meant by different.

Leo: You're talking about the heads of our penises. Well the difference is that I am circumcised. After I was born the doctor removed the foreskin that was on my penis. You still have yours in tacked.

Tyler: should I still have mine?

Leo: Sure their isn't anything bad about still having a foreskin. It just means that you need to make sure that you take extra care cleaning yourself.

Tyler: What do you mean?

Leo stood up and sat Tyler on the bed.

Leo: Hear lean back and relax.

Leo gently took hold of Tyler's penis in his right hand his penis felt warm in Leo's hand. Leo took his thumb and his pointer finger and slowly pulled Tyler's skin over the head of his penis. Tyler winced as the head of his penis was reveled from underneath his foreskin.

Leo: Your skin was pretty tight have you ever pulled the skin back before?

Tyler: No never.

Leo: Well you need to start. Now is their anything else you want to know about?

Tyler: well I was wondering. I like the way your hairless body looks and I wanted to know if you could make my body hairless like yours?

Leo: Sure if that's what you want I can totally do that for you.

Tyler: It is

Leo took Tyler into the bathroom and since they where both already naked Leo had Tyler kneel on the counter next to the sink. As he took out shaving cream, a razor, and a pair of electric clippers. Leo had Tyler raise his hands over his head as he spread a small bit shaving cream under both of Tyler's arms and in to time at all they where both hairless. Than he picked up the clippers and trimmed away Tyler's little tuff to little stubble. He than took more cream and spread it all over between the top of his penis all the way to his butt crack. Leo started from behind carefully shaving in between the boy's cheeks. He then had Tyler lie on his back and spread his legs so he could get behind his tight little ball sack. It wasn't until Leo started to shave his balls that Tyler's penis started to twitch. Leo had Tyler get back on his knees and put his hands behind his head. Right before he reached for the boy's penis to shave it started to rise bye itself. Tyler began to blush.

Tyler: Sorry

Leo: Hay it's perfectly normal for a boy your age to get hard and besides it makes shaving it easier.

Tyler gave a small smile and then shivers a little as Leo grasped the boy's five inch rock hard penis. It didn't take long to remove the little hair that was their. Tyler still had shaving cream on his bode so he climbed into the shower to rinse off. Leo started thinking about the fact that he just spent the last half an hour with a boy whale they where both completely naked. As these thoughts began to race threw his head he looked down to see that is massive eight and a half inch penis was standing at full attention.

Tyler: Wow! Your penis is huge.

Leo looked up to see the newly hairless teen boy standing with a throbbing five inches of meat. And he felt something inside of himself an attraction that he never knew before. He came back to his since when he felt something touch his penis and he looked down.

Tyler: Is it still ok if I examine you? I've never see anything like this before it is so big.

Leo: Sure.

As he looked down at Tyler, their with his face only inches from his swollen penis. All Leo wanted to do was thrust his dick into the boy's mouth. The thought scared him but not as much as the plan that was forming. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself.

Leo: Tyler come with me I want to teach you something.

He lead Tyler back to the bed room where he asked

Leo: Have you ever masturbated before?

Tyler: No. What's that?

Leo: Something that you will enjoy. Lie down on the bed and just relax.

Tyler did as he was told. Leo grasped the boys member and slowly began moving it up and down.

Leo: This is something that you can do when your penis gets hard. It feels good doesn't it?

Tyler began breathing heavily as he nodded his head. Leo started moving faster and harder. Tyler started to arch his back he knew that the boy was close so he gave it a nice hard squeeze as the boy was coming. It was a good amount for a boy his age. He lay there panting when he looked up at Leo and smiled.

Tyler: That was great.

Leo: Well let's see if you can do it yourself. Oh but you've gone soft. Well I guess that you can use mine. Just so you understand what you are doing.

Tyler: Are you sure it is ok?

Leo: Yes I am giving you permission.

Tyler wrapped his hand around Leo's hard dick and began to pump it.

Leo: That's it but move faster. Yes don't stop I am almost their. I'm goanna cum!

Leo shout three full loads all over Tyler covering his bode.

Tyler: Leo I'm covered in it. You're still hard but I thought that after you cum you are supposed to get soft. Is their something wrong?

Leo: No its fine I am just older and have more stamina. You know their is something else that could be fun to do. That's if you trust me.

Tyler: I trust you. What do you want me to do?

Leo: Just get on your hands and knees and face towards the head board.

Leo pulled some lube and a condom out of the side dresser drawer. He put some on his finger and began working it around and into Tyler's ass. Tyler began to squirm a little as the first part of Leo's index finger penetrated the boy's virgin hole. He got his entire index finger in when.

Tyler: Ouch that hearts and it burns a little.

Leo: Just keep breathing and stay relaxed. Tyler let out a yelp as Leo's second finger forced its way in. Buy the third finger Tyler had a tear running down his cheek.

Tyler: It hurts; I think that we should stop.

Leo: Don't worry the best part is almost hear.

Leo pulled out the three fingers he had up the boys ass and began putting on the condom. He had Tyler to turn over and to lay on his back he then applied more lube to the boy's hole.

Tyler: What are you going to do to me?

Without an answer Leo lifted and separated the boys legs revealing his newly stretched hole. It was when Leo pressed the tip of his penis to the boys hole that.

Tyler: Wait stop what are you doing?

Their was no going back now in one motion Leo trusted his hard cock half way up Tyler's ass. Tyler let out a painful scream and Leo looked down at him and said

Leo: Just relax and it won't heart as bad I promos. And it will star to feel good after a while.

Leo began to thrust in and out listening to the sounds of pain turning into sounds of pleaser. His entire penis wouldn't fit inside the boy but it came close. Leo just continued to thrust harder and harder. Leo leaned down and began kiss Tyler all over the ecstasy seemed to last for hours. The two bodes forming as one in the heat of their passion for one another.

They lay there on the bed spent, Tyler cuddling up next to Leo nether of them wanting it to end.


End file.
